Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season and one of the two vilainesses of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale is an evil Princess of Avalon, a banished member of royal family. She firmly believes she should be ruling this magical kingdom, no matter what. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, Kale ruthlesly seeks to best the Jewel Riders and master all the magic of Avalon so she can destroy Merlin and plunge the kingdom into darkness to rule it forever. This is the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards that the kingdom is in peril. Kale is a twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her an aunt of the protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Serving her are three bad-natured animals: the dweasels Rufus and Twig, and her dragon Grimm. Description Physical attributes * Age: Unknown * Height: 5' 11 (180 cm) * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Orange Personality in Jewel Quest, Part II|link=http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kale_CJ.png|220x220px]] As sinister as she is beautiful, Princess Kale is ruthless, contentious, aggressive, malicious, cruel, and, above all, hungry for power. Kale is obsessed with her hatred for Merlin whom she blames for allowing her good sister, Anya, to get the sacred Sun Stone and become the queen. Kale always felt that it was her birthright and destiny to receive the Sun Stone and the throne of New Camelot: it should be Queen Kale ruling Avalon, not her "sweet sister," and it is all Merlin's fault. In her quest for greater power, Kale has vowed to steal the power of the Crown Jewels so she can destroy Merlin and subjegate Avalon to reign supreme for all time. in Revenge of the Dark Stone|left]] Lady Kale is haughty, proud, and stubborn. She is prone to furious fits, very bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her dear dragon, and treacherous for her allies. Kale deeply enjoys being bad and despises goodness, with a special hatred for her former mentor Merlin. The episode "Dreamfields" shows her having doubts about her evil ways and her potential good side, but this is not explored again and she never reforms. In "The Faery Princess" she also attempts to take over the Faeryland as a perfect new kingdom for her to rule, perhaps abandoning her claims to Avalon, but is foiled by the Jewel Riders. She also repeatedly attempts to corrupt her niece, Princess Gwenevere. Abilities and minions knight Drake in Fashion Fever]] , disguised as Madam LaPayne in Fashion Fever|left]]Lady Kale is a dangerous enemy, blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect. Not only she has a great knowledge of magic but is also very agile, physically strong, and highly skilled in swordsmanship - a deadly combination. Kale uses the Dark Stone, a magic jewel of terrible and awesome power that she discovered and tuned to herself. It allows her to use it as a beam projectile weapon, warp magic to evil, ride the wild magic through the Travel Trees, communicate with all animals (like the Heart Stone) and bind them to herself, twist the form and shapes of things, and pull objects. The Dark Stone is powerful, but unpredictable and hard to control. In the second season, with Morgana lending Kale some of her own powers, she can do more things with the Dark Stone, such as turn it into a sword, use it to mind-control people, and magically disguise herself. |left]] 's Dragon Wagon and with the dweasels in The Fortune Jewel]] in Prince of the Forest]] Kale's vehicle of choice is a Dragon Wagon powered by her darling Grimm - a big, strong, mean, red dragon. Also aiding her on her nefarious schemes of conquest are her other underlings - chiefly a pair of dweasels (dino-weasels) named Rufus and Twig, who are binded with her through the Dark Stone, as well as some humans on her hire, in particular the band of Outlaws. She also wants to make magic more animals work for her. Background in Dreamfields]] Lady Kale was born as a Princess of Avalon and a sister to Princess Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the next queen, the teenage Kale felt cheated. Although Kale studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. Banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Kale has dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. Now Kale schemes to not only replace Anya but also Merlin. Her dream is to take control of all magic and wear the crown of Avalon forever. in Jewel Quest, Part I|left]] 's throne with the Jewel Box in Full Circle]] Years later, the time for vengeance has came at hand, as Kale has discovered a new Enchanted Jewel of great power known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for the domination of Avalon have begun to form. With the power of her Dark Stone, Kale ambushes Merlin, sending the wizard hurtling into the hidden rivers of wild magic to be trapped forever entangled in its swirling chaos. She seizes and opens the Jewel Box containing the Crown Jewels, but at the last moment Merlin sends these seven jewels away back to their lands and out of her grasp. 's power in Travel Trees Can't Dance|left]] However, Kale is not going to stop at nothing to get their power and her revenge. Now, as the wild magic is out of control, the outlaw princess is still determined to command it. From the solitude of her castle in the Thornwoods, she plan raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge of the lost Crown Jewels. If Kale gets them first, she will be able to control the forces of magic and turn the lands dark and cold. Unless she is stopped, Kale will use these mighty Jewels to permanently rid of her nemesis Merlin and reign over "an empire that will last an eternity." , her uneasy ally during the second season|220x220px]] Not since the ancient wizards 1,000 years ago did such an evil power threaten Avalon as the witch twists the wild magic to her dark designs. Now a new generation of the Jewel Riders and friends are about to face a great challenge as they use their Enchanted Jewels on a quest to preserve the goodness. Fashion and style The show bible describes her as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming". A statusque woman, she mostly wears shades of red and purple, and her jewel armor is dragon-themed. In The Fortune Jewel, she also magically disguises herself as an old woman. Kale1.png Kale2.png Kale3.png Kale4.png Kale5.png Kale6.png Behind the scenes 'chewing up the scenery' while playing Kale in "Full Circle"]] Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, who also played Kale's sister Queen Anya. Previously, Orr has played a similar character of the Queen of the Crown in ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers''.'' Kale is named ''Caluixa in the Catalan version.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot, there have been major differences in her character. Kale would have "florescent" hair color, bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would have wear the Dark Stone from her neck, and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." She was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin"). Kale was supposed to be "planning to recruit a magical animal army to storm New Camelot."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive Appearances First season 's power in Full Circle|220x220px]] * Jewel Quest, Part I * Jewel Quest, Part II * Travel Trees Can’t Dance * Song of the Rainbow * Wizard’s Peak * The Faery Princess * Badlands * Home Sweet Heart Stone * Dreamfields * Revenge of the Dark Stone * Full Circle Second season (with Tamara pointing)]] * Morgana * Fashion Fever * Prince of the Forest * The Wizard of Gardenia * Mystery Island * The Fortune Jewel * Spirit of Avalon * The One Jewel (post-demise cameo). Fate Kale is eliminated when Gwenevere, with Ian's help, uses the Staff of Avalon and the collected Wizard Jewels to crystallize her. In the original script, Gwen would instead use the Sun Stone and the Staff to create a mirror shield and reflect Kale's own spell at her.The Dragon Wagon dives for the Wizard Jewels. Kale stands and whips the Dark Stone. The magic shoots toward Gwen. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Powered by the Sunstone, The Staff forms a mirror shield in front of Gwen and Ranger. Kale's magic blast reflects off of the mirror and bounces back right at the Dragon wagon. The Dragon wagon is encircled in Kale's own magic blaze. KALE "Ahhh!! No!! Argle!" The Dragon Wagon barrels down on Gwen and Ranger, but it is turned to crystal. Gwen and Ranger duck as The Dragon Wagon crashes into the beach, plowing into a sand dune. A huge furrow rips where the dragon wagon tears through the sand. The crystal Dweasels fly into the dune sticking in head first with their feet sticking out. Grimm slams into the sand dune head first, his big feet sticking out! Kale lands on top, a crystal statute standing over the frozen crystal wagon. GWEN "You're now as cold as your heart." See also *Royal family * List of characters References External links * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison PB's analysis of Lady Kale as compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] * "Queen Kale", a what-if fanfiction story by Ry Sabir Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Evil characters Category:Female characters Category:Witches